MLCCs are commonly used as components in mobile communications devices such as portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones due to inherent advantages thereof, such as compactness, guaranteed high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size and have had multifunctionality implemented therein, chip components have also become more compact and highly functional. Consequently, MLCCs, which are small but have high capacity, are in demand.
An MLCC has equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) properties, in addition to a capacitance property, and the ESR and ESL properties may impede the functionality of the bypass capacitor.
Thus, an MLCC having low ESL characteristics, while providing high capacitance, is required.